Scum and Villainy
Scum and Villainy, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2008 roku i jego autorami są Gary Astleford, Robert J. Schwalb, Owen K. C. Stephens, Rodney Thompson i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Chapter I - Character Options **Species ***Species Characteristics ****Blood Carver *****Blood Carver Species Traits ****Clawdite *****Clawdite Species Traits ****Falleen *****Falleen Species Traits ****Gand *****Gand Species Traits ****Jawa *****Jawa Species Traits ****Ryn *****Ryn Species Traits ****Toydarian *****Toydarian Species Traits ****Ubese *****Ubese Species Traits **Heroic Classes ***Jedi ****New Jedi Sentinel Talent ***Noble ****Disgrace Talent Tree ****New Inspiration Talents ***Scoundrel ****New Fortune Talents ****New Misfortune Talents ****New Slicer Talents ****New Spacer Talents ***Scout ****New Camouflage Talents ****New Fringer Talents ***Soldier ****New Brawler Talents ****New Weapon Specialist Talents **Skills ***Acrobatics ***Deception ***Gather Information ***Mechanics ***Perception ***Pilot ***Stealth ***Use Computer **Feats ***Burst Of Speed ***Close Combat Escape ***Collateral Damage ***Cornered ***Deadly Sniper ***Deceptive Drop ***Desperate Gambit ***Duck And Cover ***Fleet-Footed ***Friends In Low Places ***Hasty Modification ***Hideous Visage ***Impersonate ***Impetous Move ***Impulsive Flight ***Knife Trick ***Lightning Draw ***Metamorph ***Opportunistic Retreat ***Resurgence ***Signature Device ***Slippery Maneuver ***Staggering Attack ***Stay Up ***Superior Tech ***Tactical Advantage ***Wicked Strike **Prestige Class Talents ***Ace Pilot Talents ****Blockade Runner Talent Tree ***Bounty Hunter Talents ****New Bounty Hunter Talents ****Gand Findsman Talent Tree ***Crime Lord Talents ****New Infamy Talents ****New Mastermind Talents ***Gunslinger Talents ****New Gunslinger Talent ****Pistoleer Talent Tree **Assassin ***Examples Of Assassins In Star Wars ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Assassin Talent Tree ****Genoharadan Talent Tree ***Mark **Charlatan ***Examples Of Charlatans In Star Wars ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Trickery Talent Tree ***Score ***Swindle **Master Privateer ***Examples Of Charlatans In Star Wars ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Piracy Talent Tree ***Veteran Privateer **Outlaw ***Examples Of Charlatans In Star Wars ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Outlaw Talent Tree ***Fugitive *Chapter II - Outlaw Tech **Equipment Upgrades ***... ****Upgrade Slots ****Gaining Upgrade Slots ****Stripping Equipment *****Stripping Weapons *****Stripping Armor ****Equipment Size ****Increasing Equipment Size ****Installing Upgrades *****Restricted Upgrades ***Universal Upgrades ****Cheater ****Cloaked ****Droidification ****Dual Gear ****Electrograpple Handle ****Environmental Sealing ****Extra Power Source ****Memory Upgrade ****Miniaturized ****Recognition System ****Remote Activation ****Secret Compartment ****Silverplate ****Spring Loaded ****Storage Capacity ***Weapon Upgrades ****Bayonet Ring ****Bipod ****Double Trigger ****Ion Charger ****Missile Load ****Neutronium Reinforcement ****Overload Switch ****Pulse Charger ****Rangefinder ****Rapid Recycler ****Retractable Stock ****Slinker ****Sniper Switch ****Targeting Scope ***Armor Upgrades ****Aquatic Adaptation ****Armorplast ****Climbing Claws ****Diagnostics System ****Environmental Systems ****Gyro ****Helmet Package ****Holoshroud ****Integrated Equipment ****Internal Generator ****Jump Servos ****Powered Exoskeleton ****Radiation Shielding ****Rangefinder ****Ready Harness ****Repulsorlift ****Shadowskin ****Shield Generator ****Shockweb ****Vacuum Seals ****Weapon Mounts **Other Outlaw Tech ***Armor ****Beskar'gam ****GTU AV-1C Combat Armor ****GTU AV-1S Scout Armor ****Half-Vest ****Krail 210 Personal Armor ****Shadowsuit ***Ranged Weapons ****Blaster, Subrepeating ****Blaster Rifle ****Deck Sweeper ****Electronet ****Micro Grenade Launcher ****Neural Inhibitor ****Pulse Rifle ****Snare Rifle ****Squib Battering Ram ***Other Equipment ****ABC Scrambler ****Force Cage ****Lock Breaking Kit ****Man Trap ****Spacer's Chest **Outlaw Starships ***We've Been Through A Lot Together ***Hunks Of Junk ***Fringe Modifications ****Emplacement Points ****Cost Modifiers ****A Note On Costs ***Starship Systems ****Amphibious Seals ****Anti-Boarding Systems ****Auxiliary Generators ****Backup Battery ****Baffled Drive ****Cockpit Ejection System ****Com Jammers ****Cotterdam ****Environmental Filters ****Fuel Converters ****Grappler Mag ****Hardpoints ****Hidden Cargo Hold ****Holding Cells ****Interrogation Chamber ****Personalized Controls ****Plasma Punch ****Plasma Torch ****Reinforced Keel ****Security Bracing ****Sensor Baffling ****Sensor Decoy ****Sensor Mask ****Tractor Clamp ****Workshop **Starship Codex ***Gymsnor-3 Freighter ***Kazellis Light Freighter ***Surronian Conqueror ***YT-1250 ***YT-1930 ***Uglies ****C-wing Ugly ****Clutch Ugly Fighter ****X-TIE Ugly Fighter *Chapter III - Fringe Campaigns **A Gathering Of Anti-Heroes ***Heroes And Anti-Heroes ***Shared Hero Backgrounds **Common Origins ***Allies ***Location ***Event **Campaign Elements ***Bleak Prospects ***Retrograde Technology ***The Price Of Trust ***The Edge Of Space **Allies & Contacts ***Making Allies ***Making Contacts ***Generating Allies And Contacts **Risky Business ***Job Generator ****Difficulties ***XP Rewards ***Abduction ***Assassination ***Assault ***Burglary ***Espionage ***Exploration ***Hijacking ***Investigation ***Repair ***Rescue ***Robbery ***Sabotage ***Salvage ***Scam ***Shipjacking ***Smuggling **The Black Market ***Finding A Black Market ***Selling On The Black Market ***Black Market Adventures **Bounty Hunting ***Bounty Hunting Guilds ***Contracting Bounties ***Hunting Bounties ***Tracking Targets ***Capturing Targets ***Bounty Generator **Con Games ***Sample Scam ****The Toydarian Drop **Loan Sharks ***Missed Payments **Piracy ***Engaging In Piracy ***Privateers **Smuggling ***Interdiction ***Cargo Generator ***Inspection ***Famous Smuggling Runs ****The Kessel Run ****Rycar's Run ****The Byss Run **Spaceports And Shadowports ***Chop Shops ****Simple Repairs ****Illegal Modifications ***Spaceport Support ****K-Series Spaceport Control Droid ****RX-Series Pilot Droid ****Orbital Service Shuttle ****Docking Bay Generator ****Sample Docking Bay **Space Hazards ***Dealing With Hazards **What Law There Is ***Citations ***Misdemeanors ***Felonies ***Law Enforcement ****Calls for Help ****Reasonable Use of Force ****Investigation ****Arrest ***The Justice System ***Sentencing ***Incarceration *Chaapter IV - Fringe Elements **Eras of Play ***BoShek ***Booster Terrik ***Boushh ***Jodo Kast ***Jorj Car'das ***Mirax Terrik Horn ***Moxin Tark ***Prince Xizor ***Snoova ***Tyber Zann ***Zam Wesell ***Zardra ***Zuckuss **Archetypes ***Blockade Runner/Privateer ***Brawler ***Charlatan ***Data Slicer ***Expert Assassin ***Fixer ***Notorious Outlaw ***Space Transport Pilot ***Security And Law Enforcement Officers **Organizations ***Black Sun ***GenoHaradan ***Hutt Kajidics ***Swoop Gangs ***Tenloss Criminal Syndicate ***Thalassian Slavers **Locales ***The Errant Venture ***StarForge Station ***Nar Shaddaa *Chapter V - Point Nadir **Resh 9376 **History **Finding Point Nadir **On Approach **Docking And Accommodations ***Docking Services And Expenses In Point Nadir **Government ***The Anjiliac Clan ****Zietta the Hutt ****Tis Dolan ****Anjiliac Clan Thugs **Epsis ***Liash Keane ***Yissk **The Sable Dawn ***Virec Xan ***Sable Dawn Assassin **Geography ***The Arcade ***Fishe's Cove ***The Fissure District ***The Jackrab Hole ***The Mines ***The Ministry Precinct ***The Nest ***The Slips ***Salovan's Souk ***The Tethers ***The Trade District ***Utility Ward **Services ***Cantinas ****The Cruelest Cut ****Fische's Pub ****Under The Table ***Casinos ****Crown Court ****Lucky's ***Chop Shops ****93D's ***Information Services ****Down Low ***The Bounty Post ***Safe Houses ****Evad Court ***Shops ****Keane's Emporium ****To the Teeth ****Void Imports **Other Species ***Balosar ***Barabel ***Houk ***Wroonian **Droids ***Roche 11-17 Series Mining Droid ***Roche 8D8 Smelting Operator Droid ***Roche J9 Worker Drone *Chapter VI - Mini-Adventures **Using Mini-Adventures **Mini-Adventure #1: Wreck And Ruin ***Adventure Background ***Adventure Outline ****Bargaining with Raalo ****The YT-1300 ***Finding The Starworm ****Healthy Competition (CL 7) ****Boarding the Starworm (CL 2) ***Encounter: Wreck of The Starworm ****Challenge Level 2 ****Shifting Wreckage ****Opening Airlocks (H3) ****Droid Tactics ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #2: Smuggler's Rendezvous ***Adventure Outline ****Bargain on Barab I ***Journey To Phinel's Folly ****Surrendering (CL 8) ****Escape! (CL 17) ***Arrival ****Ambush! (CL 4) ***Encounter: Betrayal On Phinel's Folly ****Challenge Level 4 ****Vordell, Turncoat Smuggler ****Vordell's Tactics ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #3: Boarding Party ***Adventure Outline ***A Visit To Arkanis ****The Art of Persuasion ***Ambushing The Gallant ****Lying in Wait ****Boarding the Gallant ***Encounter: Storming The Bridge ****Challenge Level 6 ****Captain Forral, Flight Instructor ****Forral's Tactics ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #4: Snow Job ***Adventure Outline ***Ord Adinorr ****The Moff's Estate ***Formulating The Plan ****The Hook ****The Pull ****The Sting ***Getting Caught ***Encounter: When All Else Fails ****Challenge Level 6 ****The Guest List ****Zerex's Tactics ****Siefel's Tactics ****Captain Pierdell's Tactics ****Snowtrooper's Tactics ****Admiral Lorax's Tactics ****The Guests' Tactics ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #5: Breaking And Entering ***Adventure Outline ***Researching The Job ****Surveilling the Penthouse ****The Floor Plan ***Security Systems ****Guards ****Droids ***The Safe ***The Get-Away ***Encounter: The House of Pilyev ****Challenge Level 8 ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #6: The Big Hit ***Adventure Outline ***Setting Up The Hit ****Tracking the Moff ****Casing the Royal Hotel ***Getting On Site ****Registered Guests ****Hired Help ***Getting Out Again ***Encounter: Killing Time ****Challenge Level 8 ****Moff Zerex ****Zerex's Tactics ****Stormtrooper Tactics ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #7: Escape or Die ***Adventure Outline ***Conditions On Kessel ****In the Cells ****Inside the Mines ***The Guards ***Getting Off Kessel ****Making Friends ****Bribes ****Establishing Dominance ****Solvek ***Encounter: Chaos on Kessel ****Challenge Level 10 ****Solvek, Imprisoned Bounty Hunter ****Solvek's Tactics ****Guard Tactics ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #8: Wanted Alive ***Adventure Outline ***Locating Pol Virten ***The Sith Artifacts ***On The Trail of Virten ****Mistaken Identity ****Navigating the Ugly Field ****Obstacle Course ***Encounter: Shootout on Nar Shaddaa ****Challenge Level 12 ****Pol Virten, Self-Styled Sith Lord ****Virten's Tactics ****Bodyguard Tactics ***Conclusion *Chapter VII - The Fell Star **Adventure Summary **Opening Crawl ***Part 1: Lost And Found ****A Job That Needs Doing ****Olev's Apartment ****The First Lead: Kie's Storage ****The Second Lead: The Woodoo Dunes Cantina *****Following Barin to Point Nadir ***Part 2: Point Nadir ****Phellip And The Mad Line ****Stopped By Epsis *****Questioned by Epsis ****Determining Barin's Whereabouts *****Information Is Not Free ***Part 3: Barin's Rescue ****Evad Court Safe House ***Part 4: Into The Mines ****Mining Droid Mishap ****Step Into My Parlor... ****Fische's Legacy ****Ambush In The Fissures ***Epilogue **Encounter: Olev's Apartment ***Challenge Level 2 ***Olev Trevina ***Olev Trevina's Tactics ***Sable Dawn Thugs ***Sable Dawn Thug Tactics ***Conclusion **Encounter: Kie's Storage ***Challenge Level 3 ***Sable Dawn Thugs ***Conclusion **Encounter: The Woodoo Dunes ***Challenge Level 3 ***Cel N'ero ***Cel N'ero's Tactics ***Hooligans ***Hooligan Tactics ***Conclusion **Encounter: Stopped By Epsis ***Challenge Level 4 ***Epsis Sentries ***Epsis Sentry Tactics ***Conclusion **Encounter: Evad Court Rescue ***Challenge Level 3 ***Barin Trevina ***Barin Trevina's Tactics ***Security Guards ***Evad Court Security Guard Tactics ***Conclusion **Encounter: Mining Droid Mishap ***Challenge Level 3 ***Encounter Adjustments ***Mining Droids ***11-17 Series Mining Droid Tactics ***Conclusion **Encounter: Step Into My Parlor... ***Challenge Level 4 ***Nadir Spiders ***Nadir Spider Tactics ***Comet Mynocks ***Comet Mynock Tactics ***Conclusion **Encounter: Fissures Ambush ***Challenge Level 4 ***Sable Dawn Lieutenant ***Sable Dawn Lieutenant Tactics ***Sable Dawn Thugs ***Sable Dawn Thug Tactics ***Conclusion *Index Przygody *Wreck And Ruin *Smuggler's Rendezvous *Boarding Party *Snow Job *Breaking And Entering *The Big Hit *Escape or Die *Wanted Alive *The Fell Star ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Age By Species *Table 1-3: Average Height And Weight *Sabacc Fortune-Telling *Table 1-4: Feats *Table 1-5: Superior Tech *Table 1-6: The Assassin *Table 1-7: The Charlatan *Table 1-8: The Master Privateer *Table 1-9: The Outlaw *Table 2-1: Equipment Size *Table 2-2: Upgrade Installation *Table 2-3: Universal Upgrades *Table 2-4: Weapon Upgrades *Table 2-5: Armor Upgrades *Tech Specialist *Table 2-6: Armor *Table 2-7: Ranged Weapon *Table 2-8: Equipment *Table 2-9: Unreliable Results *Table 2-11: Cost Modifiers *Table 2-10: Starship Systems *CorelliSpace Gymsnor-3 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Kazellis Corporation Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Surronian Conqueror-class Assault Ship - schemat *Surronian Conqueror-class Assault Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Correllian Engineering Corporation YT-1250 Transport - schemat *YT-1250 - dane statku kosmicznego *C-wing Ugly Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Clutch Ugly Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *X-TIE Ugly Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Table 3-1: Allies And Contacs *Table 3-2: Fees *Table 3-4: Jobs *Table 3-3: Difficulty Classes For Adventures By CL *License To Hunt *Table 3-6: Bounties *Scammers and Marks *Table 3-7: Cargo *Spice *Spaceport Slang *Table 3-8: Parts Availability *Table 3-9: Docking Bay Security *Industrial Automaton K-Series Spaceport Control Droid - dane droida *Industrial Automaton RX-Series Pilot Droid - dane droida *Table 3-10: Refueling Facilities *Table 3-11: Restocking Facilities *Table 3-12: Mechanic Availability *Gallofree Yards Orbital Service Shuttle 23K - dane statku kosmicznego *Table 3-13: Space Travel Hazards *Table 3-14: Sentencing *Table 4-1: Other Archetypes *BoShek - dane postaci *Booster Terrik - dane postaci *Boushh - dane postaci *Jodo Kast - dane postaci *Jorj Car'das - dane postaci *Mirax Terrik Horn - dane postaci *Moxin Tark - dane postaci *Prince Xizor - dane postaci *Snoova - dane postaci *Tyber Zann - dane postaci *Zam Wesell - dane postaci *Zardra - dane postaci *Zuckuss - dane postaci *Blockade Runner/Privateer - dane klasy postaci *Brawler - dane klasy postaci *Charlatan - dane klasy postaci *Data Slicer - dane klasy postaci *Expert Assassin - dane klasy postaci *Fixer - dane klasy postaci *Notorious Outlaw - dane klasy postaci *Space Transport Pilot - dane klasy postaci *Security Officer - dane klasy postaci *Security Specialist - dane klasy postaci *Inspector - dane klasy postaci *Tenloss Corporation Hornet-class Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Kaloth-style Battlecruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Y164 Thalassian Slave Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Errant Venture - dane statku kosmicznego *StarForge Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *The Legacy of Salovan Fische *The Call of Point Nadir *Point Nadir - dane portu kosmicznego *Point Nadir - mapa *Table 5-1: Services *Heroes And The Anjiliac Clan *Zietta the Hutt - dane postaci *Tis Dolan - dane postaci *Anjiliac Clan Thug - dane klasy postaci *Liash Keane - dane postaci *Yissk - dane postaci *Virec Xan - dane postaci *Sable Dawn Assassin - dane klasy postaci *Zan Dane - dane postaci *Taarna Renay - dane postaci *Fetwin Porlo - dane postaci *Yalpor Waar - dane postaci *Ferrika Lazerra - dane postaci *11-17 Series Mining Droid - dane droida *8D8 Smelting Operator Droid - dane droida *J9 Worker Drone - dane droida *Vordell - dane postaci *Bythen Forral - dane postaci *Moff Zerex - dane postaci *Energy Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Solvek - dane postaci *Pol Virten - dane postaci *Prello the Hutt - dane postaci *Puzell - dane postaci *Olev Trevina - dane postaci *Sable Dawn Thug - dane klasy postaci *Cel N'ero - dane postaci *Hooligan - dane klasy postaci *Epsis Sentry - dane klasy postaci *Barin Trevina - dane postaci *Nadir Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Comet Mynock - dane zwierzęcia *Sable Dawn Lieutenant - dane klasy postaci *Sable Dawn Thug - dane klasy postaci ''Credits: *Designers - Gary Astleford, Robert J. Schwalb, Owen K. C. Stephens, Rodney Thompson, J. D. Wiker *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Art Director - Ryan Sansaver *Editors - Gary M. Sarli, Bradley Will *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Managing Editor - Christopher Perkins *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designer - Soe Hemmi *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Cover Artist - Gonzalo Flores *Interior Artists - Steve Argyle, Jeff Carlisle, Miguel Coimbra, Howard Lyon, Mark Tedin, Franz Vohwinkel, Rebecca Wrigley, Tan Kek Fong, Leo Lingas, Saejin Oh, Chris Stevens, Eric Vedder, Adam Vehige, Jim Zubkavich *Imaging Technician - Travis Adams *Cartographers - Jonathan Hill, Christopher West ''Ciekawostki: *7 stycznia 2008 roku wydano na stronie wydawnictwa (www.wizards.com) erratę do tego podręcznika, która poprawiała nieliczne błędy. ''Online dodatki:'' *Bounty Postings 1: Oorn Noth: Racer on the Run *Bounty Postings 2: Harno: Rogue Big Game Hunter *Bounty Postings 3: Tyrnia Masak: Pit Fighter *Bounty Postings 4: Dool Pundar: Pirate Lord *Bounty Postings 5: Meekah Hozard, Leader of the Blood Tachs *Bounty Postings 6: Regera Girawn, Force Witch *Bounty Postings 7: Eldewn and Elsae Sarvool, Twin Runaways Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)